Don't Leave Me
by reinnyday21
Summary: MikuxLen Miku is having a date with Len until Mr. Playboy plays with her feelings again. bad part: it's their 3rd anniversary...worst part: Miku has Tuberculosis... this is a oneshot


**Me: yeah so I don't want to be a spoiler~**

**Len: ME too...**

**Me: dammit it's so hot! It's casting me to a deep slumber**

**Len: no! no! wake up!**

**ME: oh yeah~ I forgot..I don't own Vocaloid~**

* * *

**Narrator's POV**

Miku and Len are having their date. The blondie was not aware that the teal-head was not having fun. She was not interested for fun and games, since he totally forgot that it's their anniversary.

**Miku's POV**

"So how was the haunted house? It isn't scary right?" Len, my boyfriend told me while we walked towards a bench. I was holding on his arm for dear life. Different gore and unbelievable scenes were there, taking my breath away. I really shouldn't try going in there.

"I-I told you we shouldn't have gone inside that thing! It's scary!" I said, sitting on the seat. I was about to collapse when Len left and bought two ice creams. I expected the other one was mine, but he ate both of the cold desserts!

Len Kagamine, the popular guy in my school is a very cheapskate boyfriend! I mean, he's rich, he has a motorcycle, and he has everything including me! And what does he do whenever I ask him to buy me something? He gets my wallet and the money in it and gives it to me! Such a cheapskate!

I got up and bought a pint of leek ice cream which I am very fond of. I sat down 4 inches away from him and dug in the pint. When I finished it, I saw my lover again; a newly-bought piggy stuff toy was resting on his hand. I stood up going to his side. Cupid must have taken back the arrow from me because he gave it to this unknown girl! Worst part: he kissed the girl. On. The. Lips.

This is so the worst date ever! He forgot that today's our 3rd anniversary! And here I am, running on the streets, trying to figure out what happened to us both.

Catching my breath, I stopped on a park bench. Tears slid on my cheeks, making my life heavier and harder. It wasn't supposed to be like this. I never wished our relationship would turn out like I was nothing to him.

Soon, teardrop weren't dripping on my hands anymore. The rain joined my gloomy and unlived mood. I suddenly remembered that I gave my umbrella to that stupid guy. Geez he's a jerk!

"I'm home," I shouted at the door, opening it and finding myself fenced by my dorm mates. Kaito, Gakupo, Luka and Rin enclosed me with anxious looks painted on their faces.

"What happened Miku? And why are you soaking wet?" the blue-head said, giving a piece of towel. I removed my shoes and proceeded at the kitchen to drink something hot.

"I just walked under the rain without any umbrella that's all. I forgot it was with Mr. Stupid bones," I replied, sipping the warm drink in a single slug.

"Len did it again I bet," the pink-head told me. I nodded at her answer. I left them alone and thinking at the living room while I went to my bathroom.

"Achoo!" shoot, I caught a cold. This is what I get for eating a pint of ice cream before I got heartbroken. No wonder some people told me to not fall in love. They told me it would just ruin my life. I should have listened to them.

**Len's POV**

What I did earlier is really a big mess! Because of my selfish and playful doings, I broke her heart again! What's happening to me? Have I really lost it?

When I got to the dorm, everyone was puckering their brow at me, furious expressions at their faces. Gakupo's face came nearer to me.

"What have you done this time Len? Miku came in this door drenched and her eyes were all red. Her voice was also swollen!" he informed me, making me worry. I looked back at him, innocent as possible.

"What're you looking at me? I didn't do anything wrong!" Rin grabbed my collar, letting me meet her fist.

"Geez you airhead! You make my blood boil! You think we would be stupid to believe your 'innocent looks' eh? Would she be so stupid to eat a pint of ice cream?!" she yelled at me. Her face still never changed from being angry at me.

"It's not my fault for letting her eat like that!"

"It is so your fault! You're the reason why she's on her bed! She has a fever you airhead!"

"Don't call me an airhead! And excuse me for being one! Anyway, I'm going to my bedroom!" I shouted back, not looking back at them. I just need some space right now.

"Len-san, aren't you going to-"I disturbed Luka-sempai's calm voice. "NO I WON'T! Even if I'm her boyfriend, I won't be sticking on her side!" I furiously told her back. I slammed the door. Don't they get it? I'm really guilty about what I've done earlier.

I lay back on my bed, soothing my nerves. I was asking myself one terrible question. Is my relationship with Miku over now?

A tear shed on me. I don't want to ruin my connections with her. I love her so much I could die if I lose her. But in my ways, she could really turn me down now.

Suddenly I heard soft and sorrowful muffles at Miku's room. She was crying, hiding her face in a pillow. I know she's crying because I'm her boyfriend for heck's sake.

**Miku's POV**

I suddenly felt dizzy after crying. My stomach hurt like hell and my visions were literally retarded! Curse it! Is it happening to me again?

I rushed to the bathroom to hurl everything out. After doing that, I saw blood in the toilet bowl. My brain rushed again did this large amount of blood came from me? No, no…this can't be… Am I dealing with…No! This shouldn't happen to me!

As I stood up, I fell on the floor, hitting my head on the toilet. I made a huge bloody mess in this room until I completely fainted.

**Luka's POV**

Another LQ from the best couple. Why is this happening to them both? They just make me worry sick like a mother. And the worst part of all, Len doesn't even care about Miku's feelings anymore…

Anyway, I went across Miku's bedroom to grab a glass of chocolate milk when I heard a loud bang from my friend's room. I quickly went inside, and ran straight to the bathroom. I shouted so loud I'm sure I woke up everybody in the mansion.

**Len's POV**

Luka-sempai's shout woke me up. I quickly ran to Miku's bedroom, since her voice came from there.

"Luka-sempai, what happened-"I cut my own words, the floor was bloodshot, and Miku was lying there, eyes shut down. I quickly went to her side.

"Miku, Miku! Luka-sempai, what happened?!"

"I d-don't know…I was walking at the corridor when I suddenly heard a lurid bang from this room. I-I quickly ran inside and I saw her here…lying on her own blood…" she replied with her shaky voice. Kaito, Gakupo and Rin came in with some EMT to take my Miku to the hospital.

4 hours has passed, and the operation was still not done yet. I really suck for being a boyfriend. I am really the worst human ever in her life!

The operation door opened, and a surgeon went out, going to my direction. The brown bob-haired lady grabbed my shoulder, and led me to a quiet corridor.

"Is she going to be already doctor?" I asked her. I'm worried sick about that tealette whom I love. She looked at me with a gloomy appearance on her face.

"Ms. Miku Hatsune has Tuberculosis. She is on stage 5. Do you know she has this illness Mr. Kagamine?" she asked me. I shook my head. Let's now again talk about being the really WORST boyfriend EVER!

"Well, I'm sorry but…She won't make it. We tried everything, but we were too late I guess. You can go see her and bid her goodbye. And I'm sorry, but we tried everything," she told me as I walk in the room. She again held my shoulder. "Really, I'm sorry,"

As I walked in there, I saw Miku lying on the hospital bed, pale but still beautiful. I can recall the day I first saw her. She was standing under a cherry blossom tree, her hair being caught up by the cool breeze with pink petals falling from the tree. Her teal eyes sparkled only for me, but now, they are shut, scared to see me…

I'm scared to lose her. I can't stand it to let her fade away from me. Please, I would do everything just to let her live.

The others cried beside her while she calmed everyone. And she was still smiling like nothing sad is happening. Seeing her like that makes me cry again.

"Miku…Miku-chan…Please, don't leave me…" I pleaded her, holding her right hand. Real tears dripped on the bed sheets. My girlfriend wiped them away and touched my cheeks gently.

"You know I won't leave you…it's because I love you…I love everyone in this room, but of course I love you more than them," she said, coughed a little amount of blood.

"Why didn't you tell me you were suffering?"

"I don't want to cause you any trouble…"

"But I caused you trouble! I broke your heart for some times but you still forgive me,"

"It's because I still love you Len," she said and I piped down.

"I'm scared Miku…Please don't leave me," I confessed to her.

"Why should I leave you when you know I'm in your heart?" she asked me whole-heartedly.

"I don't want you…To leave me,"

She laughed at me in a lady-like way. "I should be telling that to you,"

I clenched my hands on her tighter. "Don't leave me,"

"I won't leave you; I'll just be gone for a short while. Don't worry; we'll see each other someday. Now, promise Miku-chan that you won't forget me," after she told me that, I hugged her.

"I promise I would never ever forget Miku Hatsune, even if I take my last breath," I told her. She then broke free from the passionate embrace.

"Thank you, Len Kagamine, for bringing joy and love in my life," she closed her eyes and sighed. Miku then opened her eyes and smiled at us.

"Well, this is it I guess…Thank you everyone, and Len, I love you and I won't leave you alone," she said, and with a blink of an eye, she was gone.

I know she's gone, but she would never leave me. She told me that, and she assured me that she loves me. But still, I miss her so much.

I want to see her innocent eyes again. I want to hear her laughter that makes me forget all my troubles. I want her back. But I can't do anything but to remember her.

And so, all I want to tell her is that…Hatsune Miku, I miss you, I want you, I love you…

* * *

**So yeah, this is a very sad story...I just had the feels...**

**Actually, me and my kareshi-san are not talking to each these days and it's making me sad...that's when this idea appears..**

**I hope you like it...here's the tissue box~ T^T **


End file.
